vasterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Laivan Ferroo
Laivan Ferroo, also known by his Skorpe handle, , is one of the trolls in Vast Error. His associated alchemic sigil is Zinc and his horns resemble dog ears. He was the sixth troll introduced and the final troll properly introduced in Act 1. As a Space player, he is one of the two players meant to usher The Game to its players along with the session's Time player. He was the third troll to enter the game. Biography Six Sweeps Laivan used to play SBVRPRPG tournament games with Calder and Arcjec, and they all used to be good friends. This stopped after Arcjec started to become more depressed and distant. At some point, Laivan met and accidentally shot Serpaz in the leg during a hunting trip. This encounter would leave Serpaz permanently crippled and reliant on a leg brace, but would also lead the two to form a strong matespritship. It was around this time that Laivan met and made a deal with White Noise with the condition that he will return at a later date and fulfill an obligation for him. Upon making this deal, Laivan awoke on the moon of Prospit and became a well-recognized figure on the moon. Eventually spending his nights getting newspapers to give to Arcjec upon his awakening so he isn't left in the dark about the dream planet. Pre-Game On the night of the game, Laivan spends much of his time goofing around and playing Anthropormuncipality with Murrit. He messages Arcjec, asking him if he wants to join in as well, which Arcjec declines. During their game, Murrit wanders off to mess with Dismas and prepare him for the coming night, before going off to the Frog Temple next to his hive to observe the Nightshade within it. Before he leaves, Murrit makes a memo regarding the game and includes everyone (except Ellsee) in it. Meanwhile, Laivan takes a nap, waking up on Prospit, as he's done ever since he made a contract with White Noise. He visits Arcjec, who has yet to wake up. He delivers another Prospitian newspaper to Arcjec's dreamself, in hopes that once he wakes up, he can easily be caught up on being a Prospit dreamer. Laivan quietly wishes that Arcjec had woken up sooner, wondering if he might have been a happier person if he did. As he gives a reassuring pap to Arcjec's dreamself, the dreamself glitches out briefly, momentarily turning into his younger, less-depressed self. Laivan is freaked out by this. He is then intercepted by White Noise and taken into The Static. The two speak for a time and reflect on the purpose of the game and its existence, and how the trolls are destined to play it but are ultimately destined to fail to meet its purpose. Noise notes that their destined failure does not necessarily mean they will be faced with inevitable defeat. They also reflect on why Laivan took Noise's deal, with Laivan simply stating that the deal would give him a purpose. White Noise then gives Laivan the essence of his soul: a medallion with the Green Sun contained within, telling him that he must return it to its source for the sake of the perpetuation of reality. As Laivan puts on the Green Sun medallion, he finds himself unable to breathe, and White Noise uses his abilities to send Laivan away. Laivan is then awoken by his dog lusus: Mutt. After making sure he still has the medallion, he answers a message from his matesprit: Serpaz Helilo. The two lovers discuss Murrit's plans for the night and the fact that it happened to be their anniversary. Serpaz light-heartedly brings up how she and Laivan first met when he accidentally shot her in the leg and left her with a permanent handicap, which makes Laivan visibly uncomfortable, despite Serpaz not being mad about the accident anymore. When the conversation ends, Laivan goes to find some glue to fix his dog's toy. As he is away from his desk, he receives a set of panicked messages from Albion, who had recently learned a distressing truth from her lusus. When Laivan returns, he is unable to get a hold of Albion, and messages Murrit instead, voicing his concern for Albion's well-being and letting Murrit know he met with White Noise. After the Nightshade opens, which leads to the installation of The Game on everyone's computers. Laivan and Murrit play more Anthropomunicipality in celebration and do a fake high five. After Arcjec enters the game, Laivan is seen helping Taz with her entry. The two struggled to find Taz's code set of codes while Laivan continues to play more Anthropomunicipality with Murrit, which infuriates Taz. The two are abruptly pulled into a memo made by Ellsee, who wishes to share her own knowledge of the game in response to being excluded from Murrit's. Laivan is grateful for the prospect of help, but Taz behaves incredulously when she sees that Laivan wasting time with banter. When Taz leaves the memo in a huff, he chides her for burning bridges when they could have used the help. Suddenly, when Taz's back is turned, Taz's lusus succumbs to her natural instincts and jumps into the black ocean depths that neighbor Taz's hive. The large mink monster is very swiftly eaten alive by the deadly fauna below, and its blood reveals the location of Taz's code: in the rocks at the edge of the cliff, hidden by the murky black water. As Taz goes into a grief-driven rage, Laivan asks if Taz is okay, and Taz makes it clear that she does not want to talk about it and that they should move on. Taz and Laivan make quick work of the entry process, and when it comes time for Taz to unleash her denizen, she has Laivan to put the rusted and locked cage, her Paragon Repository, in her Torture Fort so that she can go against it on her own terms. Despite trying everything in her power to destroy the cage, as it has a lock with no key, she is forced to ask Laivan for help to fetch her Ferocity Weaver which she left outside in the rush. Laivan obliges and gives it to her, and Taz uses it to channel the full power of her rage and chucklevoodoo to destroy the cage and unleash her denizen. The release of her frustrations on the cage calms Taz back down in the process. The denizen quickly enters the portal and Taz follows suit. After Taz's entry, Laivan begins preparing for his own, with Murrit as his server player. Laivan questions why Murrit left Ellsee's memo, clearly upset about how poorly she is treated. Murrit doesn't provide an answer, only telling Laivan that he has his reasons and he should trust him. Murrit then begins the entry process. During the game Laivan has yet to enter The Game. Personality and Traits Laivan is a passive but sociable troll who seems to get along with just about anyone. He is generally very laid back and is somewhat easily distracted. Among Laivan's interests are sharpshooting, taxidermy, playing video games and dogs. If trolls had a concept of furries, Laivan would be one, due to his love and frequent association with dog-like creatures. This further established by his love of drawing original characters based on dogs, he has two as far as we know; one named Figment and one named Abel. Having a severe lung condition after a malfunction in his artificial birthing process, Laivan's capabilities and choices with what he does in life are inherently limited. However, this doesn't appear to bother him much and makes due with the help of his friends and his beloved dog-lusus, Mutt. At some point in his youth, Laivan made a deal with White Noise to fulfill some sort of obligation related to the perpetuation of reality. In matters related to these obligations, Laivan tends to take things much more seriously but also gets somewhat impatient. In his conversation with White Noise, Laivan admits that he doesn't really know what he wants out of life and that he largely took White Noise's deal out of a desire for purpose. In the same conversation, Noise characterizes Laivan as pragmatic, caring and constantly listless. Relationships Serpaz Helilo Laivan and Serpaz are matesprits and appear to be as close as two can be. The two met two sweeps prior to the night of The Game when Laivan accidentally shot Serpaz in the leg during a hunting excursion, which left Serpaz permanently unable to use that leg without a cane or brace. Apparently, they fell in love within the night due to this accident, the absurdity of which is something that does not elude them. Serpaz is evidentially more comfortable with making light of the accident than Laivan is, for obvious reasons. Murrit Turkin Murrit is one of Laivan's closest friends, with the two sharing a passion for Anthropormuncipality and a destiny in leading everyone to play the game they recovered from the Frog Temple. Laivan is one of the few trolls who aren't put off by Murrit's bizarre quirks and even jokingly calls him out on it. Murrit is often more honest around Laivan in turn and does not seem to harass him as harshly as some others, even though he isn't free from it either. Arcjec Voorat Laivan isn't bothered by Arcjec's cantankerous personality and sardonic demeanor but considers him to be a generally sad person. The two appear to be good friends and their relationship appears to be one of Arcjec's least tumultuous ones. They potentially share some sort of deeper connection, as Laivan frequently visits Arcjec's sleeping dreamself on Prospit and Arcjec's pants match Laivan's blood color. Sovara Amalie Sova is an old friend of Laivan and Serpaz, but they seem to have fallen out of touch with her prior to the events of the Game. The couple appears to be quite fond of and protective of Sova, apparently having saved her from something in the past and possibly made her a place to stay. Albion Shukra Although their relationship has not been elaborated on, Albion and Laivan appear to be on good terms and do message one another enough to where Albion feels comfortable in asking Laivan for help. He is visibly worried when she messages him in a panic and he is unable to get a response afterward. Ellsee Raines Laivan and Ellsee are longtime friends, and the two are on amicable terms. Laivan is very upset when people mistreat her and belittle her, and is willing to come to her defense when others put her down or ignore her. Occeus Coliad Laivan and Occeus are work colleagues; Laivan stitches up corpses that Occeus finds for the sake of his revitalization experiments. Taz Taz does not enjoy speaking to Laivan very much due to their naturally opposite personalities. She is put off by his simple demeanor and nonchalance, finding it frustrating especially when his attention is away from the subject at hand. She compares talking to him to talking to a brick wall. Laivan seems to be more or less neutral towards Taz despite not having the words to describe her, but isn't above getting frustrated with her when she is being unreasonable, as most people are. Calden Kerian Calder and Laivan were once friends in their youth, but that doesn't appear to be the case anymore. White Noise White Noise appears to have a fatherly affinity for Laivan. White Noise tries to provide guidance and support to the young troll and has stated that Laivan and his friends are capable of much more than he might believe. Laivan appears to be comfortable with him and clearly respects his guidance, although he does think he rambles on too much. The two have made a deal, the conditions of which leave White Noise beholden to serve and assist Laivan, while Laivan promises to help bring about The Game and care for the propagation of reality. This deal is what allowed Laivan to awaken on Prospit. Trivia * is a reference to his asthmatic condition and to his taxidermical interests. * His dog-like traits are based on his archetype of "Unoriginal" or "Furry", both of which would potentially associate him with certain Space Player from another comic. * Laivan is apparently very bad at tying knots. * Laivan has a tendency to use a lot of glue, and constantly seems to run out of it. ** Ironically, his matesprit, Serpaz suffers from an overabundance of glue, and constantly wonders why Laivan never asks her for any. * He has two laptops that appear to be the exact same laptop, only one is literally marked with a '2' on it. *Laivan is a cobaltblood, a prospit dreamer, and a hero of space, meaning his sign on Alternia would be Scorgo. *The name Laivan Ferroo, when translated from Finnish, means 'iron ship'. This may be a reference to his matespritship with Serpaz. Gallery laivan_tying_wood_together.png|Young Laivan Laivan_puzzeled.png|Laivan pre-game Laivan_standin_proud.png|Laivan in-game laivan_dreamself.png|Laivan - dreamself Category:Troll